The Importance of Being Sirius
by Padfoot Sighting
Summary: *Read OotP first; beware of spoilers* The Order must continue their dangerous work, and even with the help of the Ministry, Voldemort and his followers still are gathering strength. Lupin has to cope with the death of Sirius but that becomes difficult a


Disclaimer: I do not own the Potter characters, no matter how many times I can wish upon a star. Now that the cheesy disclaimer is out of the way....without further ado...

The Importance of Being Sirius   
  
Sirius was sprawled out under their normal grove of beech trees, as he gazed indifferently at the cloudless, bright blue sky; a rarity during February.   
  
'So how's Lily coming along, James?' Sirius asked, though he already knew the answer.   
  
Remus smiled. He too had been aware of his friend's feelings for a certain red-headed girl for ages now. Though one had to admit, James was a persistent guy to keep his flame of affection still burning after so many failures at getting her attention.   
  
'Eh? Oh, she wants me. I can see it in those emerald eyes of hers. I mean, _who_ can resist my charms?' answered James as he absentmindedly spun his wand in between his fingers.   
  
'Well, Lily can, obviously. She's still ignoring you, no matter what you say.' Lupin grinned cheekily. Peter snickered until James glared threateningly at him. 'In fact,' Remus continued relentlessly, 'I doubt she even realizes your endless love for her, Prongs.'   
  
Sirius snorted, 'How thick could she be then, with James here smiling at her every time she breathes. Well, I'm sorry but you do mate,' Sirius added when James glared at him, 'Remember when you were grinning your guts out at her on the way to Charms and tripped over Flitwick? She sure noticed you then. Shame you weren't doing one of your impressive tricks at the time.' Sirius didn't bother to hide his mischievous grin.   
  
'What is it? Pick on Prongs Day?' James muttered. He continued spinning his wand in and out of his nimble fingers, apparently lost in sudden thought. It was a few moments until he spoke, in a sly tone, 'So Padfoot. How's Alice?'   
  
Sirius examined the few dirt specks under his fingernails, flicking bits out. It was James's turn to grin when his best friend replied, 'Who?'   
  
'You know,' Peter interjected ever so helpfully. 'The one who was never really interested in you? That girl who didn't want to hurt your feelings when she refused your offer for a date. She likes Frank, by the way, that's why she rejected you.'   
  
'Wormtail!' Sirius growled.   
  
Peter flinched, but shrugged as he commented on how everyone knew already anyway. That did not make Sirius stop from glowering at Peter, who was now twitching under the deadly gaze. Finally Remus told his friend to cease glaring at Wormtail, or else the expression would stick and then Alice wouldn't be sorry about her decision. Sirius reluctantly turned away from Wormtail and continued examining his fingers.   
  
'Don't worry, Padfoot. There's a first time for everything. What's one girl anyway?' James consoled his friend. 'And a Hufflepuff at that.'   
  
'What's wrong with people from other Houses?' Peter asked, a slightly offended tone lacing his shrill voice.   
  
Remus smiled. 'James just has a thing for Gryffindor girls.'   
  
James grinned suddenly, catching sight of someone walking near them. He shoved a hand through his hair a couple of times; his eyes still on the girl. 'Lily's here. I think it's my lucky day today, but there's only one way to find out. Can't go wrong, right guys?' Not waiting for an answer, James headed off to impress Lily, or try anyway.   
  
Someone gently prodded Remus's shoulder, and he jumped, unaware that anyone else was lurking about. However it wasn't the fourteen-year-old Remus that had been tapped upon, but the older Lupin who was reminiscing cherished memories ... (- I still don't like that sentence, it doesn't flow as well as the rest of the story)   
  
'Remus, I'm sorry,' Tonks apologized from behind him, 'but we need you now.'   
  
Lupin nodded numbly. He was unwilling to return to the present, to his reality. But he had a responsibility, one he would at all costs uphold.   
  
'Sorry...I was just...I wanted to remember.' Remus Lupin said softly.   
  
'Don't worry about it.' Tonks replied as she awkwardly placed her hand on his arm and offered him a brave smile. Her hair, Lupin noticed, was black and a little past shoulder length. He assumed she was mourning for Sirius because Tonks usually preferred bright, jovial colors.   
  
'Ready?' she asked gently. He looked into her eyes, and viewed upon a mirror of his own feelings; sorrow, pain and fury so wild it took straining effort to control.   
  
Bellatrix, the demon who murdered Sirius, was Tonks's aunt and Sirius's own cousin. He reflected upon what turmoil Tonks must be been going through. She, a member of a family feuding in blood and vengeance, and it was only going to get worse. Remus nodded to signify he was ready, and stole one last glance at Hogwarts as he and Tonks gradually faded away from the school. 

  
They landed with a thud and Tonks toppled over, unbalanced after the sudden return.   
  
'Urg, I never am able to land properly after exiting one of those things.' Tonks grasped Lupin's offered hand and stood upright again. 'Thanks,' she murmured graciously.   
  
Lupin nodded in a mechanical way as he was forming a habit of frequently doing. It was just so easier sometimes, far simpler that talking... because when he spoke, whatever the topic, it reminded him of Sirius. Despite the fact he had the Order to respond to and belong in, he never felt so alone since a werewolf bit him in his youth. Aside from Wormtail, who was now the lapdog of Voldemort, (a fate worse than death in Remus's opinion) he was the last Marauder...   


'Remus!' Tonks yelled from outside the room, 'Are you coming or not?'   
  
'Oh, right. I'll be right there Tonks!' Lupin massaged his temple, trying desperately to focus, then trailed Tonks to where their meeting would be held.   
  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody greeted the two latecomers as they entered the spare drawing room. Lupin looked around at the faces of the other members of the Order; Mundungus, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Molly Weasley, Bill, and Dedalus Diggle. All held a look of grim defiance. Sturgis Podmore was also among them, though he looked far more gaunt and pale than he had been before inhabiting Azkaban. The Ministry had successfully prolonged Podmore's sentenced term of six months, and only when the long over-due acknowledgement of Voldemort's return had been made official was Sturgis finally released.   
  
'Wait,' Lupin said, reviewing the faces once more, 'Where's Arthur?'   
  
'He's busy with Fudge,' answered Molly, 'Something urgent came up and the Minister insisted that he needed Arthur.'   


Over the preparation of the anti-Voldemort movement of the Ministry, a few members of the Order who worked within had been promoted (possible to ensure ties from the Order to the Ministry). Arthur Weasley was among those, but only with the compromise that he would still be head of the office concerning Muggle welfare. In fact, that position was even more important now that strange and spontaneous Muggle deaths were occurring.   
  
'Well, let's get started,' Moody stated abruptly. 'As if it's any surprise, those scum Death Eaters escaped the Dementor-less and obviously useless shack that was Azkaban.'   
  
Moody was referring to were those Death Eaters who were caught merely two months ago in the Atrium, thwarted mostly by a handful of Hogwarts students.   
  
'At least,' added Kingsley Shaklebolt, his deep voice sporting sarcasm, 'the Ministry is likely to be more aware of certain Death Eaters and their gold-bought influence.'   
  
No one needed to elaborate. Lucius Malfoy, a financial backer of the Ministry of Magic if there ever was one, had been a blow to Fudge's judgmental abilities and his pockets, due to the fact that well-bred and proper Malfoy was a stinking Death Eater. Nonetheless, just because Malfoy's true colors had been blatantly paraded around the Ministry it did not mean he had lost all of his convenient connections.   
  
'Any idea of their possible location?' Podmore's voice rang through the soft murmuring of the Order.   
  
'Of course not,' scoffed Moody, 'Nah, they packed their bloody bags and scampered to Voldemort's hidey-hole, whichever rock that might be under.'   
  
'But what about the families of the Death Eaters? Surely we have them under surveillance in case contact is made?' Hestia Jones asked.   
  
'Yes, we do, but there has been some... resistance and utter lack of cooperation.' Elphias spoke now, his wheezy voice echoed gently off the ludicrously high, ornate ceiling.   
  
A silence filled the room suddenly. Perhaps to continue the meeting, or simply to break the silence, Tonks asked, 'What about the rumored Dementor attack? Have we any clue of any time frame?'   


'You know that's no rumor, Tonks.' Sturgis scowled at no one in particular. 'Snape has already confirmed its truth. We still have no clue about when or where though.'   
  
'If Voldemort plans to unleash them on the Muggle population, we can only expect severe havoc.' Lupin said quietly.   
  
'And I have a sinking suspicion that'd be exactly what he wants.' Moody growled, 'So we better think of something fast. Dumbledore wants us conversing with some Ministry members--including Fudge-- in exactly a week from now. Details will be addressed late, but apparently our little get-together's going to be held in Fudge's office, so be prepared. I still don't trust that buffoon of a man. For a Minister of Magic, he's allowed far too many opportunities to be bewitched. If it hasn't happened already, that is.' Moody concluded darkly.   
  
The meeting was over. Mrs. Weasley offered dinner to the Order members, but Lupin declined, claiming he wasn't hungry. Truthfully, he just wanted to be alone for awhile and ponder by himself. Lupin announced he was turning in early (he had moved into Grimmauld Place a few months early for the simplicity of convenience). Tonks gave him a questioning look, but Lupin just avoided eye contact and swiftly headed for his bedroom.   
  
Lying on his back, Lupin gazed out the open shutters and onto the scene of night beginning its ascension. Exhaustion riddled his bones, but it was not the lack of sleep that drove on his tiredness. He felt simply world-weary; the familiar sensation of sorrow seemed to follow him like a shadow. How long had it been since he, Sirius, James and Peter were friends, their lives still ahead of them? It couldn't have been more than twenty years, yet it felt like two millennia...   
  
'Moony, what are you doing?' inquired James as his friend transformed a sofa chair into a high ladder.   
  
'James, do you think only you and Sirius can create chaotic pranks? Well watch and learn, my friend, watch and learn.' Remus replied as he began to climb up the thirty foot ladder. The group was lounging in the Gryffindor common room as rain pelted outside in the December air.   
  
'Padfoot, Moony must be under our influence!' James mocked astonishment.   
  
Sirius walked over out of pure curiosity, 'Shame on us,' he replied in the same tone, 'Remus, what're you doing?' Sirius shouted up to his friend, who was already on the edge of the ladder.   
  
Remus merely laughed in reply. This would top all of the previous pranks of the Marauders... an enchantment he half devised and half researched on his own time. He took out his wand and charmed the whole ceiling. His subject turned an aqua blue for a fleeting moment before returning to its normal color. Remus descended the rungs and returned to the ground and his expecting friends.   
  
'Well?' Sirius asked, pointing his wand at the ceiling. 'What was all that about?'   
  
'Just wait. I was inspired by the Great Hall ceiling, that much I'll tell you.' Remus said mysteriously before adding, 'I'd find some cover if I were you.'   
  
Just as those words exited his mouth, someone stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Someone with flaming dark red hair and an already peeved expression. She glance at the ladder that had been a chair and looked quizzically at the boys. Suddenly chaos rained, -literally-, as water droplets the size of fists fell onto the girl as she shrieked. The droplets continued to fall and splatter around; on the walls, on furniture, on his friends.   
  
James and Sirius laughed heartily as Lily's fury rose. Obviously the cool water had no effect on her temper.   
  
'_Potter_!' Lily yelled out accusingly, her wand aimed at James in preparation of a hex.   
  
James had suddenly stopped laughing, 'What? Me? No--Remus, brilliant joke, mate. Now make it stop!' James paled somewhat as the furious Lily advanced like a lioness on her kill.   
  
Remus had paled considerably too. 'I'm - I'm trying! I thought the anti-charm would work perfectly! Mind, I hadn't actually tried it out...'   
  
Lupin gasped and shot up, only to discover himself within the very memory he had been dreaming about. He looked around, wildly, trying to figure out what was going on. What was this, a Dark trick? Was he going insane? It was only until McGonnagal entered the fiasco to further yell at the students, then grant them two weeks detention, that Lupin realized where he was...or, rather, what he was in. _He was inside his Pensieve! _Was that even possible, to put yourself inside your Pensieve unconsciously? He had been asleep, in his bed, and woke up to... Surely there was no such thing as sleep walking into a memory holder of any sort?

Author's Note: Okay, I won't be updating for awhile, mainly because of my lack of computer that I'll be suffering for nearly two months. Please have patcience, my fans (I know you're out there...somewhere!)

Also, I would like to thank my lovely and wonderful beta-reader; the fabulous Ekaphant! Thank you Eka, for your support and criticism! Oh wait, I wasn't suppose to add the last part, right? Oh well. Go read Eka's stories, they're magnificent! 


End file.
